


Lucid Dreaming In Hell

by melancholici



Category: Randal's Friends (Webcomic)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Catmen, Dolls, Gen, Human Pet, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, Love Confessions, Multi, Short Stories, Stalking, Surreal, Sweat, Uncanny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholici/pseuds/melancholici
Summary: An ongoing collection of Randal's Friends works. Each chapter should be treated as a standalone story unless stated otherwise. Will be updated regularly until I run out of steam and motivation.I T I N E R A R Y :1- R A N ~ L O V E [7:00 PM]2- surgical complications at ivory clinic [??]3- Catman.wbm [??]4- R A N ~ C H A T [??]5- [??]





	Lucid Dreaming In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> randal's note 2 u~☆*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

To [REDACTED],

_Je t'aime. Ti amo. Jag älskar dig._ That means I love you. Hahaha. But I don't love you. I love my family, I love my friends, I love my dolls, I love my pet. I love browsing forums on the internet and I love playing video games in my living room. I love these things. Not you. I think about eating you whole. I definitely would. My mouth just is not big enough. Ah, just kidding. I wouldn't. Well...I lied. I _definitely_ would. I want to wear your skin and wriggle inside you. At night I sometimes visit you. I hang over your bed while you rest with your eyes shut real tight. I know you know I am there. Hehehe. I study all of the flaws in the skin of your face and every bead of sweat that drips out of your pores. I watch as they leak onto your sheets. It disgusts me. It is disgusting that I have to sit and watch your sheets absorb all of your anxious fluids without paying any mind to the individual producing them. I wish you would let your sweat leak onto me. What I am saying is that I don't love you. _Je besoin toi_. I need you. You are more than all those other stupid games and people to me. I am saying fuck Diddy Kong Racing for the N64. I burned my entire collection of N64 cartridges while writing this. Let's become one, okay?☆

Your Admirer,

Randal


End file.
